


The brightest star there is.

by Jack36



Series: Of the stars, the moon, and Honoka. [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Stars, loosely inspired from the stargazing set, slightly introspetcive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack36/pseuds/Jack36
Summary: In the aftermath of Honoka's confession, Umi can't sleep. Honoka is on her way with a surprise.





	The brightest star there is.

Umi was laying in her bed, wide-awake, thinking back at the events of the day. A quick glance at her nightstand revealed that it was nearing 1 AM, but the past day, she felt it was too important to let it go. Luckily for her, she was heading into a Saturday, so staying in bed a little more wouldn’t hurt her. The giddiness and happiness, but at the same time the melancholy, she felt today were still being processed through her brain. Honoka confessed to her today, and that really was unexpected. She noticed the lingering looks her friend… Girlfriend gave her, because they were the same ones she gave Honoka. But, until this morning, she dismissed the ones Honoka gave her as illusions, things that weren’t there for real. Hearing Honoka, only a few hours ago, tell her that she loved her, was the single most beautiful thing that ever happened to the bluenette. And, immediately after, hearing Honoka declaring herself unworthy of Umi’s love, and good-for-nothing, was probably one of the saddest things Umi has ever heard. Their first kiss was… nothing could ever compare to it. The vibes it sent through her body, her heartbeat, that went crazy, her hands wandering all over Honoka’s body, and Honoka’s wandering on her own, leaving tingling sensations wherever they touched. And the taste. Honoka’s lips were sweet, and soft, but not overly sweet. They had the same, familiar, lingering taste of Homura’s manjuu. Umi licked her lips in her memory. Her whole body, her core tingled at the memory of the sensation of earlier. She wanted more. 

_I’ll go to her house, tomorrow morning. I miss her so much already._ She decided, as she rolled over, and tried to get some sleep, but a moment later, her phone buzzed. 

_I forgot to turn it off._ She reached for it, and the name on the screen brought a smile to her face. 

_“Honoka: Are you awake, Umi-chan?”_  
Her intention to sleep forgotten, she quickly typed an answer.  
_“SonodaUmi: I am.”_  
Honoka didn’t answer for a couple of minutes, then Umi’s phone buzzed again. _“Honoka: Open the door.”_

A wide smile took over Umi’s facial features, as she crumbled out of bed, hastily making her way to the front door. Not five minutes ago she was longing for more physical contact with Honoka, and now she would get it.  
She opened the door, and she didn’t have time to react, as Honoka kissed her. She let out a muffled “Mmmh!” of surprise, but the sensation was more than welcome.  
When the kiss ended, much too soon for Umi’s liking, Honoka greeted her. “Good evening, Umi-chan, sorry for the late hour.” She had a sheepish smile on, one Umi admitted she adored. 

Umi pressed another kiss on Honoka’s lips, before answering: “Don’t worry, Honoka. I wasn’t sleeping.” 

“Well, we should go out then!” Honoka suddenly declared, then pointed at the backpack Umi just noticed she was carrying. “Could we use your backyard?”

Umi chuckled at the apparent randomness of her girlfriend’s request. “Of course. Come in.” She said, and made way for Honoka into her house, before locking the door again.  
The gingerhead ran towards Umi’s room, opened the door that lead into the backyard, and got out, quietly followed by the bluenette, a happy smile on the latter’s face. Once she got out, Honoka started rummaging into her backpack, pulling out a picnic mat, a couple of binoculars, a book, and various other things, that Umi didn’t see because she got changed from her pajamas to a pair of shorts and an orange shirt, before joining her girlfriend of a few hours in the warm outside night.  
No one could have prepared Umi to the sight, though: the surroundings were completely dark, void of the usual dim light provided by street illumination, and a plethora of stars painted the night sky in a marvellous way. On the side, the falling moon could be seen, making sure the two lovers weren’t in total dark, and, under that amazing view, a more amazing one met the Sonoda last born’s eyes. Honoka, sat on a picnic mat, smiling brightly, patting the mat next to her, holding binoculars. Umi swore that Honoka’s smile was brighter than all the stars in the night. 

“Honoka… This is…” She muttered. It was just too perfect; she couldn’t find the right words.

“Beautiful, right? Apparently, the street lights had a malfunctioning tonight, and I knew you had always liked stargazing, so I thought I’d join you!” Honoka explained, smiling as she picked up the book Umi saw earlier.

“I also have a stellar atlas, to know what we are looking at!” She finished, with a hint of pride in her voice.  
That was too much for Umi. She was overwhelmed by the sheer affection she felt from the gingerhead now, by all the love Honoka was putting into this for her. She knelt beside her, and engulfed the amazing girl she loved into a tight hug, fighting back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

“It’s perfect, Honoka, thank you.” She whispered, her voice cracking slightly. 

Honoka giggled, and pressed a kiss on Umi’s cheek. “I want to be worthy of you.” 

Umi pulled back, a little, and kissed the gingerhead softly on the lips. “You’ve always been.”

The couple shared another few kisses, before turning their attention at the dark, white-dotted sky, and Umi reflected on the crazy turn her life had taken the past day. Finding out that Honoka loved her just as much as she loved Honoka, sharing their first kiss, and now an impromptu, amazing, stargazing night. 

“You truly are amazing, Honoka…” She murmured, loud enough for her lover to hear.

Said girl raised her eyes from the atlas, and tilted her head slightly. “Huh?” 

“I love you so much, and you make me so happy, Honoka.” She declared, and she stole another kiss from the gingerhead, earning a blush and a shy smile from her. 

“Umi-chan is unfair…” She muttered.

A sly smile danced on Umi’s face. “Why?”

“We should watch the stars, but you keep saying all these things… I… never felt happier… I love you, Umi-chan…” Honoka let go of the book, and buried her face in the crook of Umi’s neck.

“I’m holding the brightest star there is.” Umi said, hugging her tightly, and smiled a happy smile as she felt Honoka press harder onto her.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags, the new set on JP is too beautiful. HonoUmi stargazing night is something I always thought of. And, the moon and the stars are important in those two relationsuip, aren't they?


End file.
